Jealousy
by Sano
Summary: Never make a fire demon jealous. Yaoi, KxH. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Jealousy

Author: Sano

Series: Yu Yu Hakusho

Warnings: Yaoi and spoilers

Rating: PG to PG – 13

Disclaimers: Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama. I'm not making any profit out of this so please don't sue me, I only wish to ogle at Kurama all day…that is if Hiei doesn't kill me first.

Couples: KxH, and the usual het ones

Note: Hallo!! It's been a long time since I've written anything! I'm in college now and it's christmas vacation, and I have WAY too much time on my hands. Anyway, please enjoy!!

Jealousy

Chapter 1

Even though the Makai is a world full of heathens, thieves and scum that would make even the most notorious ningen criminal quake in his boots, the Makai was a place civilized enough to have a hospital.

This is where the Urameshi team found themselves after the Dark tournament. Among the team, only Kuwabara and Kurama had open wounds that needed medical attention. As expected, Botan and Shizuru fussed all over Kurama, while Yuusuke found himself the subject of Keiko's nagging attention over his reckless ways. Though he sniped at Keiko and his rueful expression irritated the brunette ningen further, the smile tugging at the corner of his lips gave him away. Meanwhile, Kuwabara and Yukina were blushing furiously as the Koorime bandaged his abdomen.

The only quiet member of the group was sitting on the windowsill of the ward, crimson eyes staring off in the distance. To everyone, Hiei looked as if he didn't care about his team mates. But every now and then the crimson eyes flitted to the youko lying on the hospital bed, parts of his body swathed in bandages. He was damn worried about his kitsune's condition, but he couldn't approach the fox without making a scene.

After an hour, Kuwabara, flanked by Yuusuke, was taken to the X-ray room to check on his many fractured ribs. Koenma and George arrived earlier to pick up Botan to return to the Reikai in business, and being the kind ladies that they were, Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru left to buy lunch for everyone. The door closed, which left Kurama and Hiei alone.

"You can come closer now, Koibito." Kurama smiled gently as the fire demon sat down on the chair beside his bed. He ruffled the white star burst on the other demon's head lovingly.

An awkward silence passed. Suddenly, the bed shifted as Kurama's lips were hungrily seized by the half-koorime. Afterwards, Hiei lifted his head and pressed his warm jagan against the youko's forehead.

The kitsune brushed his thumb across his lover's soft cheeks. "I know. I was scared too." He closed his eyes against the bloody battles of the past dew days and pulled Hiei to him as close as his wounds would allow him.

There was a knock at the door and in a fraction of a second Hiei was back in his position at the windowsill. Hiei glared at the chuckling youko and Kurama stuck out his tongue in retaliation.

"Well, Kurama-san. Let's see how you're doing." The doctor smiled gently as he walked in. Unlike the multitudes of the youkai that they'd met, this doctor possessed very human features. Except for the quill and clipboard hovering in the air as he checked Kurama's pulse and breathing.

Kurama's eyes watched the quill scribble furiously as it took down notes, the green orbs lighting up in fascination. "If only my pen back home did my homework that fast. Isn't that great, Hiei?"

"Hn."

The doctor looked surprised. "You're human?"

"Half." Kurama answered. "Why?"

"I'm half-human too!" The doctor stretched out his hand. "Kurosaki Ikeda. I also work at hospitals in the Ningenkai."

Kurama shook his hand. "Kurama. But in the Ningenkai, I'm known as Minamino Shuuichi."

Hiei glared at their clasped hands, his arm itching to release the Kokuryuuha on this slimy sleazeball.

The quill stopped writing. "Your wounds are almost healed. You can probably be released in a couple of days." He patted the youko's hand. "I'll check up on you again later." With a wink and a grin, he bid his goodbye and closed the door behind him.

_I bet you wouldn't mind seeing MY kitsune again. _Hiei thought darkly as the door closed.

Kurama laced his fingers with Hiei as the fire demon sar down on the chair beside his bed again. "Nice guy. Maybe we'll bump into him in the Ningenkai, ne?"

"Not if I can help it." Hiei muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Koibito?"

"Nothing."

To be continued...

Note: Liked it? This is what happens when you blow off all your research papers and stuff yourself with delicious food over the holiday!! If you did, then please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Jealousy

Author: Sano

Series: Yu Yu Hakusho

Warnings: Yaoi and spoilers

Rating: PG to PG – 13

Disclaimers: Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama. I'm not making any profit out of this so please don't sue me, I only wish to ogle at Kurama all day…that is if Hiei doesn't kill me first.

Couples: KxH, and the usual het ones

Note: Thanks you for all the reviews! Loved em' to death!! This chapter is dedicated to Anna Jaganshi who has been so supportive... Arigato:)

Jealousy

Chapter 1

A week later, Kurama was back in his normal routine. Luckily, his classmates hadn't noticed the slight limp of his leg as he walked. But for him, the wounds were the least of his concerns.

The youko was worried about Hiei. Since his return to the Ningenkai, Hiei hadn't visited him yet. Although Reikai missions kept Hiei busy for weeks, he usually sent word of his whereabouts by means of message imps.

He let the book he'd been reading fall on the top of his desk, grabbed his coat and got out of the house. It was better to take a walk and burn all of his nervous energy than just sit in his room all day to finish homework that wasn't due till next week. Although he enjoyed being a top student in Meiow High, industriousness did take its toll on him sometimes.

He'd already circled the park near his house twice when he suddenly heard his name being called.

"Minamino-san!" Kurama turned around and saw the doctor he met in the Makai. Panting slightly, Kurosaki Ikeda stopped in front of him. "Fancy seeing you here, Minamino-san."

The fox demon smiled. It's nice to see you again Kurosaki-san. You remembered me."

Kurosaki grinned back. "I could never someone as mystifying as you, you know."

"Ano..." Kurama didn't know what to make of that comment. "... Arigato."

The sun had begun to set when he returned home. He skipped dinner, telling his Kaasan that he's already eaten, and walked up the stairs towards his room.

His room was dark when he opened the door, but a pair of crimson eyes stared at him from the window. A rush of warmth flooded his body and he automatically locked the door. He approached the window slowly and wrapped his arms around the half-koorime's neck, leaning his forehead against the warm jagan. "Wel-."

"Where the hell have you been?" Hiei cut him off, displeasure written all over his face.

Kurama blinked at his lover in surprise. "I bumped into Kurosaki-san earlier. We had coffee." Hiei raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Remember? The doctor we met in the Makai? He said that he worked at the hospital three blocks from here.

Hiei remained silent. "Do you want to eat dinner? Kaasan made tonkatsu." Kurama said, his voice coaxing. That should do it. Hiei loved Shiori's cooking, though he would never admit it in a million years. Hiei shook his head in refusal.

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as Kurama ran his hands over Hiei's muscled abdomen. "Do you want to have dessert then?" He whispered against Hiei's lips, a suggestive twinkle in his emerald eyes. Though the fire demon's face was impassive, the brief flicker of desire in the crimson depths gave Kurama a twinge of victory. Then Hiei walked away from him, ruining the moment completely.

Kurama was crushed. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I've been waiting here for hours, worried sick, While you were out there _gallivanting _with that bastard." Hiei spoke so quickly that it took a while for Kurama to comprehend what he was saying.

"Gallivanting?" He would've laughed at the youkai's choice of words, but it was evident that Hiei was serious. Then it hit him, Kurama smiled in pleasure as realization dawned on him.

"You're jealous."

Hiei blushed as red as his lover's hair. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!" Kurama laughed softly. He stood up and slowly walked towards the fire demon, his steps predatory. He tipped Hiei's face up to look him in the eyes, gentle emeralds into pained crimson. "Hiei. You're the only one I'll ever love. When I say I do." He seized the other's lips before he could respond.

Before the night was through, Hiei would have no doubt in his mind.

Hiei masked his ki carefully as he peered into the window, his feet balanced perfectly on his perch at the oak tree. Crimson eyes narrowed into slits at the sight of the Bastard sitting on the desk, nonchalantly reading medical reports.

With elegant spectacles perched on the bridge of his nose, Kurosaki Ikeda made a very handsome man, and a favorite among the patients in the hospital. He possessed wavy chestnut hair and piercing blue eyes that made nurses sigh and other doctors jealous, and it also made Hiei want to hurl.

Hiei observed as the doctor looked at his watch and out on of those flip-flop things that Kurama also had. What was that called again? A... cell phone. Kurama often used it to call Shiori.

Kurosaki pushed the different buttons and Hiei used some of his jagan power to eavesdrop on the conversation. Hiei's eyebrows drew together into a frown when he heard Kurama's voice on the other end.

"Minamino-san! I'm not interrupting am I?" Kurosaki leaned back on his chair. "Listen, I have an artifact that might interest you. It has markings that bear similarities to a Makai tribe you told me about... Maybe you'd like to check it out? Why don't we have coffee later then? ... Uhuh... Okay... I'll see you then." Then he hung up, a satisfied smirk on his lips.

Hiei scowled darkly. "That's it. You're DEAD."

To be continued...

Note: End of Chapter 2!! Yippee!! As always... Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Jealousy

Author: Sano

Series: Yu Yu Hakusho

Warnings: Yaoi and spoilers

Rating: PG to PG – 13

Disclaimers: Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi-sama. I'm not making any profit out of this so please don't sue me, I only wish to ogle at Kurama all day…that is if Hiei doesn't kill me first.

Couples: KxH

Note: Thanks you for all the reviews! Sorry this chapter took so long. Busy with school and real life... anyway, everything has been written on paper AGES ago... just transferring them now. Have fun everyone!

Jealousy

Chapter 3

* * *

Ikeda smiled to himself. Imagining the beautiful youko that would someday belong to him. He had heard of the legendary youko before and was intrigued by the stories his youkai mother told him.He'd been expecting to see an attractive demon, but was please to see that the youko lived up to the legend quite well. 

He glanced into the mirror hanging over the medicine cabinet and combed his fingers through his chestnut tresses. He sprayed on some cologne and grabbed his coat, whistling to himself. But just as he reached for the door knob, the skull of the skeleton figure beside the door burst into flames.

He staggered backwards, his blue eyes wide with fright. He didn't have that much power, but he did have the means to protect himself. He went to the desk and made to grab the gun in his bottom drawer. But as soon as his hand touched the gun, it melted. Yelping in surprise, he threw the former-useful gun to the floor.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Ikeda's head whipped from side to side, waiting for his attacker to appear.

Suddenly, he wished he hadn't said anything. He'd seen youkai before in his line of work, with all varying fangs, appendages, claws, shapes and sizes, but nothing had prepared him for the haunting image in front of him.

Green skin covered with scales and menacing eyes weren't that scared him the most, but the blood red eyes that glared at him malevolently. If Ikeda had been a lesser man, he would have wet himself, but for now he was clawing at the remnants of his sanity to not scream like a little girl for help. The doctor suppressed a shudder. "What d-do you w-want?"

The youkai bared sharp fangs at him, they may as well have dripped with poison. "Stay away from Kurama."

"Why should I?" He tried to swallow his fear, with little results.

"Hn." Jars of Expensive specimens lined up along the shelves exploded one by one. The half-ningen winced at each high-priced crack and burst.

Ikeda stood up. "Why? Are you his bodyguard or something?" No way was he going to give up without a fight, and by the looks of it, he didn't have a chance.

"I won't say it again." With a bit of youki, the youkai summoned a fire ball and threw it at the half-breed. It his the wall, missing him by a mere inch and singeing a few strands of hair. Ikeda slumped to the floor, his knees shaking.

The youkai summoned another fireball. "Listen or DIE."

* * *

He was late. Kurama thought as he checked his watch. Taking a sip of his coffee he checked his cellphone, no messages. For a person, or half-youko, who coordinated everything in his life with immaculate precision, waiting was a bit unnerving. Ten minutes passed and he was getting impatient. He stood up with the intention to leave when his phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Ah, Mi-Minamini-san! S-sorry but I w-won't be able to m-make it. N-n-not anymore..."

"Are you alright?" The man sounded as if he was about to have a seizure.

"I-I'll just see you a-around... No! I w-won't! I mean... G-goodbye!" Then he hung up. Kurama frowned in confusion. What was that about? Whatever. He decided to juts go home and start dinner.

A couple of blocks from his house, he saw a very familiar short, dark-cloaked figure leaning against a tree, arms crossed over his chest. Emerald eyes lit up like lanterns and the youko bounded over to the fire demon. "Been waiting for me?" He batted his eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Hn." Hiei started walking towards Kurama's house and the fox fell into step beside him.

"I see you got back from your meeting ear-" Hiei spoke but then caught himself, but it was too late.

Kurama stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Hiei in surprise. "Wait. How did you know about that?" Hiei refused to meet his eyes and walked on ahead of him. "Did you do something to Kurosaki-san?"

"Nothing." Hiei answered and walked a little more briskly, his black boots crunching the leaves in his path. But Kurama didn't miss the triumphant smirk on Hiei's face. He laughed to himself and buried his hands in his pockets.

"Wait up!" Grinning broadly, Kurama caught up with Hiei and they went home.

OWARI

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for the support everyone! There'll be another installment soon... so keep the reviews coming! Thanks again! 


End file.
